


Never Enough

by ShxttyBxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, basically its just domestic sheith, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxttyBxy/pseuds/ShxttyBxy
Summary: Keith is bored and lowkey wants to spend time with Shiro so he asks him if he'll watch a movie with him. It's impossible for Shiro to decline.It's just lovely, sweet, painless sheith. (S6 spoilers!!!)





	Never Enough

_Knock knock!_

Shiro heard the low sound, cutting through the silence of his room. Surprised, he got off the bed and went for the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it towards himself. He was less surprised when he saw Keith behind it. The boy was wearing light blue pajamas and a red thin T-shirt. His looks were new to the older. Although, Shiro in a V-neck and shorts wasn’t something Keith was used to either; but the man’s reaction was more noticeable. 

“…Don’t even ask! All Pidge’s idea!” He huffed and face-palmed. Shiro chuckled.

“I didn’t say anything!” The man smiled and leaned against the door frame. “Is everything okay? Why are you here?” He asked, more curious than worried. The boy crossed his arms as a usual body posture.

“No I was just bored I guess.” He said, looking away.

 

It’s been almost a week since they set their course for Earth and frankly, it was tiring. Without the castle and the ability to wormhole, the trip was doomed to take a lot of time. The paladins had to pilot their lions for hours before taking a breather on a decent planet. It was true, they were more than thrilled to be going home but the journey mattered as much as the destination.

After a whole lot of working hard and traveling across the galaxies, the princess had decided it was time for them to have a little break and rest to recover. After all, Lotor was gone, Zarkon was dead, and the Galra seemed to be on hibernation so what could hurt?

The crew had landed on Zyres, a friendly planet from the Krima System. The residents, gladly accepted Voltron in their homeland and made sure everything was available for them, including nice rooms, comfortable beds and delicious food.

 

“Yeah it’s rather… _quiet_ around! Anything up with the Blades?” Shiro asked, somewhat serious.

“I don’t think so. They haven’t contacted me yet so I’m assuming everything’s normal.”

“Hmm!” Shiro said, slowly walking out of the way for the boy to enter the room.

“Anyways… You wanna do something?” Keith asked, drawing the man’s attention again.

“Hm? Uh… Yeah sure! What’s on your mind?” Shiro spoke. The younger wasn’t actually the type to go after fun and doing things people his age would do. He mostly spent his free time training or hanging out in his own room. Therefore, the proposal came as a shock to Takashi.

“Well uh Lance lent me his CD player and this DVD thing… He says there’s a horror movie on it and that I should definitely watch it. Wanna check it out?!” Keith questioned, looking less interested every second.

“Lance did that huh? Guess he really is chirpy that we’re going back to Earth!” Shiro chuckled and looked straight at the boy. “Sure. Sounds fun! Let’s go.” The man’s cooperation always amazed Keith.

 

The younger walked shoulder to shoulder with the other to his own room. They soon reached the place and he went inside, inviting Shiro along with a simple gesture. The big monitor, speakers, CD player and a bunch of other tech thingies were laying on the ground. Keith grabbed his blanket and all the pillows on his bed and put them on the floor, trying to make a rather cozy sitting, whilst the man was poking at the snacks on his bedside.

“What are these? They taste like apples.” Shiro expressed, licking his lips curiously.

“I think its boiled fruit. Hunk made them. He said sugar’s a good snack for scary films.” Keith said while turning the lights off and flopped on the blanket, reaching for the DVD. The older took the food and slowly sat next to the other, pillows surrounding both of them. The boy did as Lance taught him and finally managed to play the movie, laying back against the foot of the bed.

“Here we go.” He murmured. Shiro took his eyes off of him and looked at the screen.

“What is this anyw--!” He was interrupted by the sudden jumping tune of _Insidious_ appearing on the monitor and he got his answer.

_Wait a second!_

He felt a hand on his arm, clutching at his sleeve. _Keith was holding onto him!_ Shiro couldn’t help but smile. _'This early?'_ he thought.

The movement didn’t last long, the boy got back to his former position, like he didn’t even notice what he’d just done, and grabbed his pillow, resting it on his crossed legs. There was a reasonable amount of distance between them. Shiro placed the goods on the blanket and Keith threw a glance at him, without saying anything.

About 40 minutes passed and the man could swear he didn’t catch more than10 minutes of the story! All he could pay attention to, was Keith. He was always there to save the boy, to comfort him, protect him; and seeing him like this and not being able to even touch him just cause _‘It would be weird’_ was annoying.

Another violent sound coming from the speakers, preyed on Shiro’s attention but the younger’s jolt was more prioritized to him. The man peaked at him.

“You mind coming a bit closer?” Shiro asked, looking at the screen, not ready to meet the boy’s eyes.

“A-ah okay!” Keith said, crawling next to him, shoulders practically touching. He looked confused but felt calm, lurking in the man’s atmosphere. Shiro wrapped his left arm around the boy’s body, making him lean against his own bold large frame. Keith clenched.

“Shiro? What are you doing?” He asked, staring at the older. The ‘reasonable amount of distance’ was now completely gone.

“ _Shush!_ ” Shiro whispered, conveying a fake focus on the movie.

“What’s with the— _Agh_!!” Keith lost track of what he was saying when he heard the loud bang and sinister symphony. He let out a broken yelp and shoved his face in the man’s chest. Shiro’s cheeks heated up and he smiled, tightening his hold.

“Still protesting?” he teased. Keith didn’t say anything and just looked up, kind of ashamed. The scar on his face tore the man’s heart.

The boy didn’t try to get away anymore; instead, he got more comfortable, hugging the pillow and pulling his knees into his chest. Shiro looked down, utterly oblivious about the movie.

“Had I ever seen you in a pajama?” he asked, distracting the boy. Keith glanced at him.

“No. I don’t have one.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The older whispered, playfully messing his hair.

“Are you alright?” The younger questioned. Shiro started to regret pulling him inside reality again.

“Yes I’m fine Keith. You’ve asked me about a thousand times since last week.” Shiro stated with a grin. Keith frowned.

“Just worried. That’s all.”

“Don’t be. If anything felt wrong, you’re the first person I go to.” He put on a soothing smile.

 _‘You know that you won’t.’_ The boy thought to himself and mentally sighed. He turned to stare at the monitor again, as distracted as he was. There was silence between them for almost a minutes.

“You’re hair looks good on you!” Keith expressed, trying so hard not to sound too sincere or too fake. Shiro was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Ah… thanks!” He said and tucked on white strands of hair. They went silent once again.

 

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright?” The boy asked once again, completely facing the other. Shiro laughed and rubbed his eyes.

“I really am. I’ve spent a whole week resting. It’s more than I’m used to.”

“But laying on an equipment box inside a lion while I’m there all the time to keep disturbing you isn’t actually resting.” Keith exclaimed.

“Just knowing that I can count on you guys, is all the relaxation I need. Besides, you were there the whole time, what else could I have asked for to feel at ease?” The brightness of his smile nearly burnt the boy’s senses. He felt his ears heat up under the man’s gaze.

“Still, you don’t take care of yourself enough.” Keith said and looked away, showing his displeasure.

“You know _you_ of all people can’t lecture me about that!” Shiro raised an eyebrow, glancing at the boy, accusingly.

“Okay I’ll drop it!” He almost yelled, frustrated. The man felt satisfied and guilty at the same time. There was no point in going further, Keith had already busied himself with the film or at least he showed it that way.

 _The lady was explaining her dream to her son and daughter in law._ The boy seemed absorbed in the scene, still not talking to the other. _Suddenly, the face of that demon, appeared behind the guy’s head and the tune dropped_ ; causing Keith to jump in utter panic.

“Fuck!” He cussed loudly and clawed the man’s shirt. Shiro lost control and laughed.

“Keith! Language!” He intended to sound serious. But failed miserably because of how hard he could breathe. Keith joined him, chuckling obviously annoyed.

“I hate Lance!” The boy managed to say between his giggles and rubbed his face, looking at the other. “And I can tell he hates me too!” he pointed at monitor.

“Yeah something tells me this wasn’t a favor!” The man said, his laughter starting to slowly die down.

They were closer than before, if possible. The remaining 50 minutes, passed as delightfully as it could; with Keith jumping and yelping and Shiro mocking him and soon they’d both burst into giggles. It was something the boy missed. He had never done this with the other but he simply missed the familiar closeness it caused. Something they’d shared before, through thick and thin, safety and danger, life and death.

 _Insidious_ appeared on the screen once more and with that, the film ended. The bowl full of biscuits and fruits was mostly empty. No sound came from the outside and it seemed like it was the dead of the night. Shiro stretched his arms and back. Keith was rubbing his eyes and his butt felt dry. He crawled forward and turned the device off.

“That was fun!” The man expressed, breathing deeply as he got up. “Aright! Now… you should sleep. I’ll be g-“

“Shiro?” The voice was low. The man turned around.

“Yes?” He asked, vividly caught off guard by the tenderness.

“Stay here tonight.” Keith commanded. Shiro’s face went blank, making the other feel embarrassed. “I-I don’t mean like you have to I just- I’m not scared either it’s that-“ He sighed in frustration. “Just stay here. Let me take care of you.” The boy murmured.

The older didn’t mind at all. He cracked a smile, nodding in acceptance. Keith was more embarrassed, having made an awkward fool of himself. He distracted his mind, by grabbing the blanket and pillows and resting them on the bed again. Shiro took a few steps and went around the bed, sitting on the edge of the left side. The boy glanced at him as he was rubbing the area in which his flesh and metal were connected. It wasn’t pity he felt, it was _rage_.

He didn’t say anything. He laid down on the right side of the bed and stared at the man’s back who was still not planning on giving up his sitting position.

“Shiro?” Keith called. Takashi snapped back to reality.

“Ah yeah?” He asked and laid next to him, leaving that reasonable amount of distance between them again. The younger didn’t need it, so he sneaked closer.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, staring peevishly at the other’s right arm.

“No, not much. Just feels heavy sometimes.” Shiro stated, not even bothering to take a peek at it. He touched the scar on Keith’s face with his warm fingers. “Does it hurt?” he repeated the other’s question.

“No it’s fine now.” He closed his eyes. Seemed like battle scars were an inseparable part of their relationship.

Neither of them were asleep, they both faced each other and had sheets wrapped around their feet. Glances kept being traded between ‘em.

“Tonight was fun. We’re doing this again when we get home.” Keith said with a smile, meeting the other’s content gaze.

“Anything you wish!” Shiro whispered, words fully bare against the younger’s ear, making his stomach flutter. “Goodnight Keith.” His brown irises hid behind the eyelids. His white hair fell in his face and merely touched the nose scar.

“Goodnight.” The boy muttered. He crawled a bit closer and shut his eyes, breathing in Shiro’s air.

 

He’d missed him. Despite spending the majority of his life next to the man, it seemed like he couldn’t get enough of his presence. Shiro was, in a literal sense of the word, _everything_ to Keith; all he had, all he wanted to become, all he ever needed and the elder’s worth to him, had been proved to everyone, including themselves. Takashi was so proud; a little boy who once had no one and could do nothing, is now a savior for the world and strongly protected by his loved one. Shiro was proud of both them!

Shiro owed his life to him and Keith owed his life to Shiro, but they were far from even. There was still so much to make up for, so little to give up for. And if putting your heart on a dish along with a sharp unsheathed dagger next to it was the way to show gratitude, prove love, and ask for a little bit more time to breathe together, then so be it; they’ve been born to sacrifice. How pleasing if for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests too (anything to get my mind going) so contact me.  
> ShxttyBxy@yahoo.com  
> xoxo  
> -Haruka san


End file.
